Prehistoric and Extinct Animal Stories
This is a 2018-2020 TV series created for Australian Broadcasting Channel by the company behind "The Fred the Ostrich Show". A total of 65 episodes will be produced per season. Each episode is 9 minutes long. This show focuses on an animal that no longer exists in the world. The episodes are animated using digital computer animation. All 130 episodes of the series will premiere on Netflix starting August 1, 2020. Pilot *The Woolly Mammoth Series 1 #The Woolly Mammoth #The Saber-Toothed Cat (Smilodon) #The Woolly Rhinoceros (Coelodonta) #The Giant Irish Elk (Megaceros) #Giant Ground Sloths #Glyptodonts #The Cave Bear #The Dire Wolf #The Eurasian Cave Lion #The Ngandong Tiger #The Cave Hyena #The European Hippopotamus #The Giant Marsupials of Australia #The Bush-Antlered Deer (Eucladoceros) #The Colombian Mammoth #The American Mastodon #The Giant Warthog (Metridiochoerus) #The Giant Camel (Titanotylopus) #The Pygmy Elephant #The Giant Beaver (Casteroides) #The Hoe-Tusked Elephant (Deinotherium) #The Giant Unicorn (Elasmotherium) #The Giant Bison and other Prehistoric Bison #Megalania and other Pleistocene Australian Reptiles #The Giant Tortoise (Megalochelys) #Short-Faced Bears #The American Lion #The Prehistoric Horses of America #The Giant Ostrich #The Giant Cheetah #Giant Jaguars #The Cuban Giant Owl (Ornimegalonyx) #The Western Camel (Camelops) #The Large-Headed Llama (Hemiauchenia) #The Flat-Headed Peccary (Platygonus) #The Great Californian Vulture (Teratornis) #The Dirk-Toothed Cat (Megantereon) #The Scimitar-Toothed Cat (Homotherium) #The Giant African Buffalo (Pelorovis) #The African and Asian Sivatheriums #Pleistocene Gomphotheres #The Giant Long-Beaked Echidna #The Giant Baboon (Dinopithecus) #The Florida Spectacled Bear #The Giant Short-Faced Hyena (Pachycrocuta) #Pleistocene and Holocene Flightless Birds #The Pleistocene Polar Bear #The Giant Raccoon (Chapalmalania) #The Shrub-Ox (Euceratherium) and Harlan's Muskox (Bootherium) #The Balearic Islands Cave Goat #The Minorcan Giant Lagomorph (Nurolagus) #The Giant Tapir #The Giant Pacarana (Josephoartigasia) #The Steppe Mammoth #The Steppe Wisent #Straight-Tusked Elephants #Giant African Crocodiles #Pleistocene South American Browsers (Macrauchenia and Toxodon) #The Giant Rat (Coryphomys) #The Dwarf Mammoth #The Sardinian Giant Otter (Megalenhydris) #The Giant Sloth Lemur (Archeoindris) #The Giant Ape (Gigantopithecus) #Dwarf Flores Men and Women #Neanderthal Men and Women Series 2 #The Dodo #The Quagga #The Passenger Pigeon #The Great Auk #The Thylacine #The Carolina Parakeet #Steller's Sea Cow #Moas #The Giant Elephant Bird #The Aurochs #The Tarpan #The Atlantic Gray Whale #The Caribbean Monk Seal #The Japanese Sea Lion #The Malagasy Dwarf Hippopotamus #The Lost Lions of Africa #The Three Lost Subspecies of Tiger #The Atlas Bear #The Falkland Islands Dog #The Sea Mink #The Spectacled Cormorant #The Moa-Nalo and Other Lost Hawaiian Birds #The Choiseul Crested Pigeon #The Blue Buck #The White Gallinule #The Kawekaweau #The Golden Toad #The Lost Giant Tortoises of the Indian Ocean #The Koala Lemur (Megaladapis) #The Syrian Onager #The Japanese Dwarf Wolf #The Martinique Musk Rat #The Labrador Duck #The Pink-Headed Duck #The Korean Crested Shelduck #The Rodriguez Solitaire #The Southern Black Rhinoceros #The Syrian Elephant #Schomburgk's Deer #The Japanese River Otter #The Red Gazelle #The Lost Macaws of the West Indies #The Broad-Billed Parrot #The Norfolk Island Kaka #The Huia #The Toolache Wallaby #The Atitlan Giant Pied-Billed Grebe #The Heath Hen #The Mauritius Red Rail #The Guadeloupe Island Caracara #The Stephen Islands Wren #The King Island Emu #The Paradise Parrot #The Jamaican Flightless Ibis #Haast's Eagle #The Laughing Owl #The Eskimo Curlew #The Arizona Wapiti #The Red-Moustached Fruit Dove #The Guam Flying Fox #The Pyrenian Ibex #The Kouprey #The Baiji Dolphin #The Eastern Cougar #The Two Lost Subspecies of Galapagos Tortoise Category:TV series Category:2018 Category:YTV Category:Netflix Category:Fred the Ostrich Enterprises